Wanted Blood
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: Blood feuds. Vampires. A score that needs to be settled. That's nothing compared to what's coming: Gehenna. OC/OC, HHH/OC, Taker/OC, Kane/OC with mentions of Steph/Hunter, Shane/Marissa. Rated M. AU
1. Prologue

Wanted Blood

Summary: Blood feuds. Vampires. A score that needs to be settled. That's nothing compared to what's coming: Gehenna. OC/OC, HHH/OC, Taker/OC, Kane/OC with mentions of Steph/Hunter, Shane/Marissa. Rated M. AU

Prologue

_Los Angeles__, California__, 1952- 6:14PM_

_The setting sun on Hollywood Boulevard lit up the northern sky like the fourth of July, sending a passionate orange glow over the serene coastal city. Cars drove past, honking at passing people as they headed towards the inner city ice-cream parlors and dances, while women in their finest dresses walked the streets. One woman in particular stood on the corner, leaning against a sign, her dress cut above her knee instead of below it. To the casual observer she looked as if she was waiting for someone, but to those who'd seen her before, she was most definitely a prostitute, working the streets for that pay-check she couldn't get any other way. _

_A car pulled up to the curb, its sides blasted with that familiar black with red-and-orange-flames paint-job that the woman knew all too well. She placed her hands on her hips and popped her weight to the side, watching as a black haired man and two blonds stepped from the car. The blonde prostitute smirked._

_"Hello Shane," she said, her voice a harsh sneer. Shane smirked at her._

_"Hello, whore. You owe me something, Amy." He pulled her close and held her arms tight, an angry sneer in his voice. _

_Amy smirked and shoved him away. "You didn't pay me, asshole."_

_Shane sneered and gestured to one of his friends, shoving the young prostitute into the alley beside the seedy bar. She fell to the ground and landed in a puddle, staining her satin white dress with the greenish-gold goop. She shook her head, looking up at her assailant, her eyes narrowing as Shane's friend, the older blond she'd been introduced to as Marko, leaned on the handle of a steel shovel. _

_"What's that for?" she asked, her voice cracking halfway through. Shane smirked and leant down to grasp her chin between his thumb and finger, holding tightly. _

_"You either give me what I want-" his cock stuffed down her throat "-or I bash your head in." _

_Amy blinked for a second, then shook her head, her wispy blonde curls flinging all over the place. Shane took the shovel from Marko and swung back, hitting her in the side of the face. She fell to the ground, her vision blurred with stars and flashes of lightening. Her world began to fade as Shane swung again, clocking her in the temple. Blood began gushing from her forehead as she crumpled to the ground in agony, being beaten to death with a shovel._

_Amy awoke a few hours later. She had absolutely no idea how long she'd been unconscious, but only a blurred silhouette came into her view, so she'd clearly taken a nasty thrashing from the assholes. _

_The figure crouched in front of her and rested a hand on her bleeding arm. The smell of expensive cologne wafted through the air and she figured her savior was male. She tried to move but her body screamed in protest and sent agonizing waves of pain through her body. _

_"Don't move," came that suave, sophisticated voice. It sounded rough, well used, yet laced with velvet. "You'll only die faster."_

_"Wh-who are y-you?" Amy managed to get out before she was silenced by warmth running up her arm. The man gently soothed her by trailing his hand up her arm._

_"I am no-one, but you're about to be saved."_

_And her world went black once more._

* * *

><p><p>

**_A.N: Some of you who are a fan of the White Wolf fandom will recognize a few names in here. AT least I think its called White wolf… Eh. Anyway, the names you don't recognize (Xander, Chanty, Narcissa, Carla, Melina and Callie) belong to me, Hunter, Mark and Kane all belong to WWE, and Sebastian LaCroix, Beckett, Nines Rodriguez, Smiling Jack, Damsel, Jeanette, Velvet, Ash, Mercurio and Heather, and dear Ming Xiao belong rightfully to the creators of Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines. I own nothing. Also, NOT A CROSS OVER! Just putting that out there. I'm using the characters yes but not the plot-line. Tootles!_**


	2. Chapter One: Atlantis

Chapter One: Atlantis

_Nassau__, Bahamas__, 2011- 4:35AM- Atlantis Hotel and Resort_

The cool blue reflection of the serene aquarium spread throughout the room, leaving a cool blue glow everywhere it went. Fish swam past, Starfish attached themselves to the walls and Jellyfish bobbed back and forth in the artificial current. Sitting on one of the observation benches in the hallway, eyeing the animals and merely staring back at them, was a blonde, appearing to be no older then twenty-three, though she was much older. Her wispy blonde curls stayed lose in two pig-tails over her shoulders, reaching down her voluptuous bosom and down her bare mid-rift. Wearing nothing but a cropped, one sleeve red shirt and a leather skirt that would make a fine collar if it was any shorter, the girl was obviously not what she appeared. She scratched at her knee-high leather boots and picked at her fishnet tights, eyeing the fish as they went past. It was just another boring day in the Bahamas

"We have to stop meeting like this."

The girl turned and smiled, spying Xander Helmsley, one half of the brothers who owned the hotel, standing in the shadows, his face covered. She smiled at him as he stepped into the blue light. His long, spiked black hair hung limp in his eyes, dripping wet while he wore a bandana over it. His torso was covered in a deep red button up shirt over a white wife-beater and he wore black baggy pants and sneakers. The thing that stood out the most on him, however, was his eyes. The deep emerald green irises were ringed, only a little, by red, making his eyes very unique. He smiled and a set of fangs could be seen, poking into his bottom lip slightly. He was, of course, a vampire.

"Took you long enough," the girl said and Xander shrugged in a cocky way that made him seem arrogant, but that was just him; he was always like that. He was cocky and arrogant but he was also charming and fair, which made him a one in a million guy.

"Like you can talk, Chanty," he said flatly, that smirk never leaving his face. Chanterelle, Chanty to Xander, Hunter and Narcissa, tilted her head to the side, the black chocker chain around her neck moving slightly, showing off two deep dark marks in her throat; bite marks. They were healed but they'd be reopened if her vampire companion had anything to say about it. Ironically, he wasn't in the mood for a bite tonight. He stepped fully from the shadows and looked down at her, his six foot five, 250 pound frame making the tiny ex-stripper small in comparison. The vampire smirked and sat beside the blonde, taking in her scent as her head cocked to the side out of reflex. Xander smiled. "Not tonight my sweet. I merely want to bask in your radiant humanity."

Chanterelle grinned and turned to face the seductive man beside her. In the glow from the aquarium, his emerald-cross-ruby colored eyes shone a deep sea green, the red ring barely showing. He truly was stunning, but maybe that was just the pheromones that he sometimes radiated, making him charming and alluring. Instead of taking a bite out of her neck like he usually did to restock his blood-magic supplies and quench his vampiric thirst, he kissed her neck and gently sucked on the sensitive flesh just to the right of her collarbone, his teeth gently poking her skin, but not hard enough to draw blood.

This continued until a sudden vibration in Xander's jeans made him jump about six feet in the air and cling to the ceiling like a cat, hissing just the same. Chanty giggled and looked up at him as he used one of his many vampiric abilities to walk on the ceiling. True he was the little brother of the vampire that had saved her life forty-nine years prier, when she'd been known as Amy Farnsworth, but he had more skill and charm then Hunter, and that's the thing she had fallen in love with. Or maybe it was his goofy nature because now, he was hanging upside down, giving her the dorkiest look. She giggled as Xander brought his walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Go for Xander," he said, clapping a hand, upside down, on Chanty's mouth so she wouldn't talk. She was, after all, Hunter's blood-doll and play-mate, not Xander's. If they were caught, Chanty wouldn't survive a week inside the hotel solely operated by Vampires and ghouls.

_"I need you upstairs, little Brother. We need to figure out what we're doing with the BoD," _demanded Hunter's voice over the walkie. _"Plus one of our Banshees has tracked Shane into the slums of Santa Monica." _

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at Chanterelle. Her skin, usually dark with her olive complexion, was a pale white and her eyes had turned dark. Shane; that name sounded familiar to him, and it obviously was to her, but he chose to ignore it for now. He'd pursue that line of questioning later.

"Which Banshee?" he asked of his brother. Hunter growled on the other end.

_"Not Rayne you idiot. Maya. Get up here now."_

The line went dead soon after. Xander tucked the walkie back onto the loops of his jeans and flipped back to the ground, turning to face Chanterelle.

"I'll call you if I need you, alright?" He kissed her forehead, making the blood-doll smile, before disappearing in a cloud of red mist, leaving the immortal girl alone in the aqua blue light.

~X~

In the main office of the penthouse level of the hotel was Hunter Helmsley, Xander's older brother. Narcissa, Xander's blood-doll, sat on the sofa filing her baby pink nails as her companion stared at monitors around the room that were hooked up to surveillance cameras all over the hotel. As opposed to his brother's black shaggy hair that made him look like a teenager, Hunter had dirty blonde hair that hung down to his shoulders, and his nose was slightly larger, his most predominant feature. Xander's was slightly smaller, but both had those deep dark eyes. Xander had started as an exact copy of his brother; blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular build, but when he'd been Embraced, he dyed his hair black and his eyes turned a deep sea green, which was one of the things that puzzled Hunter the most. They were the same breed, same clan, HELL they were freaking brothers! Why did Xander's eye-color change?

Hunter looked down at his desk and moved the top sheet of paperwork that had been sitting there, revealing the sketched image of Narcissa below. He smiled at his work, but jumped about a million feet in the air when Xander's bloody hand slapped down on top of it. The older Helmsley looked up at his brother, seeing Xander's hair dripping with blood.

"Gawking at my girl, are ya?" Xander said, his adapted American voice coming through. Hunter's eyebrow rose as he fixed up his papers, hiding the picture of Narcissa he'd sketched.

"You wish, little brother," he said flatly, eyeing the younger vampire slightly. Xander's eyebrow rose and then he fell backwards onto the sofa beside Narcissa, allowing the dark-haired blood-doll to lean into him. "I was wondering where mine is, actually."

Xander smirked. "My senses tell me she's at the aquarium."

Hunter rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Xander pointed to the surveillance screens lining the walls. In the aquarium sat Chanterelle, still looking at the fish in the tanks. Xander's powers had blocked his signal when he had been with her, so Chanty looked like she was talking to herself.

Hunter scowled. "Okay, smart-ass."

Xander's cocky smirk only grew in size as he ran a set of fingers through his hair. The blood from his blood-magic act had faded now, and the white strips through his hair were now dyed a deep red. He looked like the complete and utter rock star he pretended to be. All Hunter could do was curl his lips nonchalantly. Throwing his muscular arms around behind his back and clasping his fingers together behind his neck, Xander peered at his brother.

Hunter looked the way he always had; like a used doormat. His hair, the messy blond waves that were Helmsley trade marks, was tied back in a loose pony-tail as it sat behind his head. His eyes had deep, dark rings under them, but he always had. The night he was embraced by a vampire by the name of Menessos, he'd had about as much sleep as a possum in a washing machine, which wasn't very much. So the rings stayed, no matter how much he wished they'd disappear. Contrary to his brother, Xander would always be a little bit high and drunk, as he'd been embraced after hitting a pub in London and taking a marijuana pipe from one of his- now deceased- friends. That made him a little reckless, but he didn't care. He was a vampire, a creature of the night; being immortal had its perks after all. Neither injury nor death could occur in the normal way for a vampire.

"What's this about Maya?" Xander said, biting the inside of his mouth. His sharp fangs pierced the skin on his lower lip and he relished in the taste of his own blood. He didn't let Hunter see that though; Hunter would have a field day as Vampires weren't supposed to drink their own blood.

Vampire venom contained potent chemicals that were more than lethal to any vampire who drank from another. Their own venom was perfectly harmless, as the chemicals in them changed depending on the species and clan of a vampire, but the Camarilla, the fascist bastards who decided what happened in the Vampire world, reviled the notion of drinking ones own blood as to not encourage biting others.

"Worry about Maya later, little brother," Hunter said, standing from his desk. Xander's eyes followed him curiously. Why had his brother called him up here if not to talk to him about Maya? Why did he lie?

"Speak, or have your spine broken beyond repair," was Xander's curt reply. Hunter raised an eyebrow at him, waving his hand at Narcissa.

Narcissa, who had been quietly watching, raised her head and nodded to the elder vampire before turning, giving Xander a quick kiss on the jaw, and then disappearing from the room. Xander smiled, then looked at his brother.

"What's this about, big brother?"

"LaCroix."

Xander's smirk faded at the mere mention of the Camarilla Prince. In Xander's personal opinion, Sebastian LaCroix was some king Son of a Bitch who bitched and moaned himself into the highest seat in Vampire Politics. Nines Rodriguez and Damsel had it right in thinking he was no good; Xander tended to agree with the Anarchs on most things though which tended to ruffle a fair few of Hunter's tail feathers. Xander smirked again at the very idea of causing mischief for his brother.

"And I care about that pansy because…?" he said, noting Hunter's upper lip twitch.

Hunter's head dropped as he let out a disgruntled sigh. His brother was so damn difficult to deal with sometimes. He raised his head again and peered at his brother over his hooded eyelids.

"Prince LaCroix will be here in three days to inspect our barony. You behave, or I will have your head mounted, understand?"

Xander smirked and lounged on the couch, throwing his head back. "But of course. I will be on my best behavior when it comes to Princess LaPoof."

Hunter growled and went to send a blood ball at Xander's head when an alarm sounded from the inner sanctum of the Atlantis Hotel's Penthouse.

All brotherly-feuding paused momentarily as Hunter and Xander looked at each other. They blinked then, as Narcissa yelled for them, yelled 'BRUJAH!' before making a mad dash for the door.

Narcissa was crouching behind the sofa when the two brothers entered the living room. Standing at the elevator with a heavy machine gun aimed directly at them was Mark Calaway, also known as The Undertaker and head of the rival Brujah clan, and standing behind him with a sworn-off shot-gun aimed at Narcissa, was Glenn Jacobs, also known as Kane and Mark's Brujah brother. Mark smirked and lowered the gun slightly.

"Evening gents," he said, his Southern accent coming through loud and clear. Hunter's fingers curled as blood started to pour into his hands. They formed a solid ball in his palms. Xander's fangs slid down and he crouched, his palms also creating and controlling a ball of blood. Mark's smirk only got cockier. "I'm here on official business."

"You break into my hotel," Hunter growled, his fangs slipping down as he spoke. "You point a shot-gun at my brother's blood-doll, and you say you're here on business." He snorted, indicating he had no intention of believing the Brujah about any of this.

"What possible business could you have with us?" Xander asked, stepping up beside his brother. Kane switched from pointing the shot-gun at Narcissa to pointing it at Xander.

"One of our blood-dolls has gone missing," he stated flatly. Hunter smirked.

"And you think we have her?" Xander said. He rolled his eyes. "As if we'd touch that."

"You know the law of your pitiful Camarilla, Helmsleys," Mark said, eyeing them intently. They didn't move. "You cannot steal another's blood-doll."

"They must be sold or given away, yes we are well aware." Hunter aimed his blood ball at Mark. "We know our laws, Caitiff. Whichever doll has left your service has obviously left by her own accord." Hunter's smirk only perked when he saw the look on Mark's face. The big man's face fell as he jerked his head in the direction of the elevator. Kane growled and stepped in.

"If we find Carla here," Mark said, stepping in beside his brother and lowering the machine gun completely, "or anywhere near your mortal resort, we will burn it to the ground with you chained inside it."

Xander threw a blood ball at the elevator and it splattered on the doors as it closed. He growled and turned to his brother who was now completely composed. He slouched, defeated.

"When are they ever going to learn not to mess with the Anarchs?" He said, going over to check on Narcissa. She was shaken and rattled, but otherwise unharmed.

Hunter's eyebrow rose.

"Or the Camarilla."

Xander grinned. "How do we get along?"

Hunter smirked and tossed a small vile off Xander's venom to his younger, Anarchist brother. "We're brothers. Whether same or different alliance, we are blood."

"I'm still prettier."

Hunter laughed and wandered over to the window, watching as Kane and Mark disappeared into the darkness outside the hotel, heading back towards Calaway Tower, on the other side of the island. The sun was beginning to peak over the buildings in the town so Hunter closed the heavy black curtain and returned to his study.

Today was going to be a very interesting day.


	3. Chapter Two: The Truth

Chapter Two: The Truth

Chanterelle entered the penthouse and stopped short, seeing Xander bandaging up Narcissa's hand up with a crisp white bandage. She eyed the back of Xander's head for a while before he turned and looked at her. His eyes shone with concern, the sea green of his eyes deepening to a dark green. Hunter stepped into the room behind Narcissa and handed her a mug of steaming hot cocoa.

"That was very brave of you, Cissa," he said as the blood-doll took the mug with a nod. Chanty blinked and sat down in a chair, crossing her legs and staring. Hunter sat on the arm beside her and handed her a mug of cocoa as well.

Xander looked at Narcissa and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Also very, very stupid."

"Narcissa decided to fend off two fully armed Brujah by herself," Hunter informed Chanty, patting her head. Chanty made the 'Ooooh!' motion before sipping her drink. That's why an alarm had sounded around the hotel too; it usually triggered when Caitiff and Sabbat vampires entered the elevator and pushed the penthouse button. Humans couldn't see the button and ghouls only pushed it when they needed to.

Camarilla and Anarch vampires were marked with a special tattoo that let them enter the penthouse without sounding an alarm or causing any suspicion. Blood-dolls were the same as ghouls.

"Obviously it backfired," Narcissa said, half-grinning, half-wincing when Xander poked at her obviously-broken ribs. "Got a broken wrist and ribs for my troubles."

"Serves you right," Chanty said, throwing lint at Narcissa. "You've been here longer than me and even _I_ know not to mess with Brujah on my own."

Xander suddenly stood up and crossed to the study door, picking up a photograph of Hunter's wife, Stephanie. He frowned as he saw the happy smile on her face and the glint in her eyes. The very last time he'd seen her happy, the day she and Hunter had said I Do.

Then it had all turned to shit.

_~X~ Flashback – Three Years Ago ~X~_

_"If that device doesn't detonate, the world is going to burn," Stephanie said as she chased after her vampire husband. Hunter held tighter to her hand as bullets ricocheted around them. Mark and Kane were definitely not happy. _

_"Well its too late for 'What Ifs' my love. We have to get back to Atlantis before we get shot." Hunter grinned as they hid behind a piece of rubble from the last time he'd blown up/attempted to blow up Calaway tower. Steph cowered into Hunter and he held her close as the gunfire continued. He looked down at her. "Contrary to popular belief, bullets do hurt vampires."_

_Steph grinned slightly just as they were joined by Xander. "That hurt."_

_Hunter looked at his younger brother, just as the trio bolted again during the ceasefire. "What did you do?"_

_Xander grinned and pulled the collar of his shirt down; bloody red marks, in the shape of a bite, were etched into his porcelain skin. "Carla." He laughed to add emphasis. Hunter rolled his eyes._

_"Typical; the world is going to shit, and you're getting laid."_

_"Only you wouldn't make the connection."_

_Hunter growled as the three dropped into the sewers, heading back towards the hotel. He slipped the manhole cover back into place as they trudged through the slime and dirt. _

_Xander, with his keen senses, picked up the disturbance in the air before it even occurred to Hunter and Stephanie that they weren't alone. Hunter turned too late as the Nosferatu struck, dragging Stephanie into the darkness with them. Hunter growled and went to attack them but the manhole cover blew off and he was pulled back. _

_"Hunter, we can't," Xander said, holding his quivering brother in place. "It's too late." Hunter glared at his brother, just as a grenade dropped into the hole, pinless. Hunter growled as the two used their blood magic to teleport far enough away to avoid the explosion, Stephanie's screams echoing over the top. _

_~X~- End Flashback -~X~_

Xander looked away from the mantel piece and looked back at his brother. Hunter stared at him, his eyes narrowing.

"You alright, baby-brother?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Xander replied nonchalantly, waving it off. He pulled on his leather jacket and walked out the door, ignoring Chanterelle's curious look.

~X~

The Asylum Nightclub stood tall and grand on the coast of Nassau, its lights flickering from within. Xander stood in front of it, his hair blowing in the cool, sea breeze. He was standing in the shadows, to keep himself out of the sun. The sun was lethal to him; he'd explode into bloody pieces if he was even exposed to a minute of pure sunlight. The pros and cons of being a vampire, he supposed. He sighed and stepped onto the steps leading to the big double doors of the Asylum Nightclub. When he stepped inside, he was greeted by the smiling and cocky-face of Smiling Jack, the Brujah Anarch who had sired Mark.

"There's my favorite raccoon," he said, clapping Xander on the shoulder as they stepped into the closed club together. "How's things in the clouds?"

Xander smiled and shoved Jack playfully away. "Fluffy, but way too white. Thought I'd come down and taint myself a little."

Jack grinned. "You're sounding more and more like that stick-up-the-ass brother of yours."

"Oh really?" Xander smirked and looked over the room, past the cleaner to the elevator, where Jeanette Voerman was leaning against the wall, wearing pigtails and her school-girl outfit; her usual get-up. Beside her, in her gypsy-style dress, with her hair tied up in a long, curly pony-tail was Ming Xiao, the Kui-Jin foretune teller that had predicted everything that had happened since Xander had been Embraced, including Stephanie's demise. Xander looked back at Jack. "If I hear that again, I may have to stake you and leave you for the sharks, Jacko."

Jack laughed as Xander walked away.

Once he was by the two vampires, they both turned to look at him. He smiled his cockiest smile and took Jeanette's hand, kissing her fingers. She smiled back.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Tremere," she said, slight purr in her voice. Ming giggled softly beside her. Xander's smile only got cockier.

"I thought we agreed favoritism was wrong," he said, releasing Jeanette's hand. She grinned and winked at him, knowing he hadn't come to see her. He came to see her at night, when the club was jamming and no one could hear her screams of pleasure over the music.

"I said no such thing, sweetiepie," she said, flicking one of her blonde pigtails over her shoulder. She winked at him and stepped into the elevator. As the doors slid closed, she looked back at the Tremere vampire over her shoulder and left him with a coy smirk.

Xander smiled and looked at Ming Xiao. She was pretty, for a Kui-Jin. They were the Eastern version of Kindred, not quite vampires but they were very similar; both drank blood, but Kui-Jin could survive months without it; both were hurt by sunlight, but Kui-Jin could survive very low levels. Most Kindred feared the Kui-Jin, but Xander was braver than most… or was it stupider? Maybe. But Ming Xiao was one of the nicer Kui-Jin. Embraced with the gift of foresight, she was very valuable to Xander. But not to Hunter. He wanted her dead. Which is why, after Ming had predicted Stephanie's death, he'd thrown her out of the hotel and banished her to the otherside of the island, where he'd hoped she'd been torn apart. He still didn't know she was alive.

"You come seeking her again, don't you, Kindred?" Ming said, reading Xander's conflicted emotions, far better than anyone else could. He smiled softly.

"You told me once, that if my interest in Stephanie was not to serve Hunter, you would tell me where she is, or if she's still alive."

Ming raised and eyebrow, smirking slyly. "I remember my words with better clarity than you, my sweet. I said, 'if you're intentions are self-centered but not selfish, and not driven by lust, your own or otherwise, then I will reveal Stephanie's location and status.' I see in your eyes why you want to find her."

Xander's smile sagged slightly, as memories of the night she was taken came flooding back. Her cry for help; her terrified screams. And then silence. Complete and deafening silence. And it had been his fault.

"I just want to know if she's alright. If she's dead, I'll leave the subject alone and never dig up the past again; if not, I'll find her, and I'll bring her home."

"Self-centered but not selfish. You get your request."

Ming stopped speaking on purpose, to draw out his reaction. He bit his lower lip, waiting to hear the verdict. It had been three years since he'd heard anything about Stephanie. He missed her. Yes she'd been Hunter's wife, but she'd been Xander's best friend. She had been the first person he'd ever told about his condition as a 150+ year old vampire. She'd accepted that, as he had all the signs of vampirism; red eyes, sharp canines, a strong dislike of being awake during the day, and an insatiable lust for pretty, young girls. Stephanie had also been the one Xander ran to when he got in trouble with other Camerilla vampires on the island; Hunter would scold him and call him weak, but Stephanie would pat him on the shoulder, give him a glass of warm blood and tell him everything was going to be okay. He missed her, more than he thought he would ever miss a human.

Ming grinned and grabbed Xander by the shoulders, turning him to face the front doors of the Asylum. "She's Dead. With the Nosferatu."

The bright and energetic colors faded from Xander's eyes. The Stephanie he knew was gone.

Replaced with the monster that killed her.


End file.
